There's a Reason I'm Called a Yami
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Things have been getting weird at the palace. Shadows have been moving, and Atem can't seem to get the face of a certain person out of his mind, which he currently feels like he is losing. Sort of Casteshipping.


_DD: I meant to post this a while ago, but I never really got around to it. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

The palace was dark. Prince Atem lay in his bed, his focus on the ceiling above him as he tried to sleep. He didn't want to go to Mana for help; knowing her, she'd obliterate his bed. Not on purpose, of course.

Priestess Isis would be busy, as well as Priest Mahad. And Priest Siamun… well, he didn't want to bother the Pharaoh's oldest adviser – or in fact any of his advisers – with the simple problem of not being able to sleep. He glanced over at his balcony overlooking the courtyard. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help. He slipped out from underneath the silken sheets and walked out to the balcony, the cold night air sending chills through him.

He leaned on the railing, looking down at the courtyard. Everything was silent, peaceful and still.

Shadows spread out from trees and the walls surrounding the palace and… Atem paused, narrowing his rich, crimson eyes. _What is that?_

In the middle of the courtyard was the shadow of a man, but no man stood before it. Atem reached up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again, the shadow was gone. Shaking his head, he yawned and turned to go back to his room. _I must be more tired than I thought._ Climbing back into bed after closing the doors leading to his balcony, the prince allowed sleep to claim him and paid the mysterious shadow no further thought.

* * *

It had been several days since Atem had seen the shadow from his balcony that night and things around the palace had gotten weird. He would see shadows of people lurking around corners throughout the day, but when he went to look, no one would be there. He would hear a deep, breathy chuckle behind him but no one was there. He would see flashes of white hair and periwinkle eyes but everyone assured him that none of that description lived in the palace. Every time he looked in the mirror, he would see a boy with a scar running down the side of his face behind him, but when he would look, no one would be there.

"Mahad, I'm telling you, this isn't my imagination!" Atem insisted as he and the bearer of the Millennium Ring walked through the palace gardens. The morning sun was high in the sky, but Atem's eyes kept flitting between the trees, trying to spot a shadow out of place.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his older friend. "Atem, you need to get some rest," Mahad said, knowing how much Atem hated being called 'Your Highness' or 'Prince'.

"No, I don't! I'm fine!" Atem protested. Mahad watched as he fidgeted. There were dark circles under his eyes from nights that he claimed the shadows in his room moved and watched him as he tried to sleep. His skin was bruised and cut in some places from when he tripped, claiming it was the fault of a shadow that had grabbed his ankle. Mahad placed his hands on Atem's shoulders, causing the younger boy to look up at him.

"Atem, get some rest. Get a good three hours of sleep, and we'll deal with the shadows then. Okay?" Seeing that Atem was about to protest, Mahad cut him off. "You can't do anything if you continue in this state."

Atem looked down and swallowed before nodding. "Okay… I'll go back to bed…"

"Good. I'll inform Siamun that you won't be attending lessons today." Mahad gave Atem's shoulder a comforting squeeze before he turned around and walked away.

* * *

When Atem woke, it was evening. The sun was still out, as he could see from his balcony. But he couldn't understand why he was unable to hear the usual palace noises. At this time, in the evening, the slaves would be coming in to call him for dinner most days. He frowned and stood up. Something wasn't right.

He stepped out of his room. All of the corridors were empty. He felt fear clench his heart when he saw a shadow move but he forced it down. Forcing himself to take long, confident steps, Atem strode down to the court that he knew his father would be in. He paused at the door.

No guards were waiting outside it, and he couldn't hear any noise inside.

 _What's going on?_ He frowned and pushed open the door. The court was empty.

Atem walked into the centre of the room, his footsteps loud in the surrounding silence. He paused and looked around. The shadows seemed to sway in anticipation. He swallowed and walked up to the throne, placing a hand on the armrest.

"It appears that you feel ready for the throne before your time, young Pharaoh."

Atem whipped around, his eyes wide. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"And why should I do that?" The voice came from a different area now. "After all, you're completely powerless."

Atem growled and tried to call on the power of the Millennium Puzzle, only to frown in confusion.

"Finally realised it?" The voice was closer now. "Your powers don't work here. Not when I've called you."

"Who are you?" Atem yelled. His voice cracked and it echoed back to him.

The voice chuckled. "Scared, Prince? Good." Atem felt hot breath on the back of his neck. "You should be."

Atem whipped around. For a brief second, he saw a flash of periwinkle eyes before they faded away.

Atem scowled. "What do you want?"

"What I want?" The voice was now in the far right corner of the court. "Vengeance for my family."

"Then why go after me?"

"You really are an ignorant fool. Either that or you're just a good liar." Now it was near the throne. Atem turned again. This time, he could see the figure sitting on the throne. He was a boy possibly the same age as Atem. He was lean and tall, wearing a red cloak and a blue skirt. His hair was somewhere between silver and white and his eyes were the haunting periwinkle that was etched into Atem's mind. Running from one eyebrow to his cheek was a long scar. "Honestly, I believe both."

"Who are you?" Atem repeated with narrowed eyes.

The boy smirked at Atem, crossing his legs and made a mock half-bow. "You can call me Akefia." Seeing the look of confusion on Atem's face, his smirk grew. "Otherwise known as the Thief King." Atem knew by Akefia's chuckle that fear flashed through his eyes. "You recognise me now, do you?"

"What do you want?" Atem snarled, forcing himself not to take a step back as Akefia stood.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Akefia disappeared and reappeared behind Atem. " _Vengeance._ "

Atem jumped and scrambled a few steps back. "Your father slaughtered my village; every man, woman and child. Except for me." He smirked. "I managed to escape in order to avenge them all."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "How and why did you bring me here?"

"How?" Akefia chuckled and opened his cloak a bit.

Atem's eyes widened at the sight of the Millennium Ring resting on his chest. "But that's-"

"Oh yes, the sorcerer's object. Well I don't think he'll miss it. And if he does, that's too bad for him." Akefia smirked. "And as for why I brought you here… Well it was your father who took away everything I hold dear." He disappeared and reappeared behind Atem again. Atem felt the cool metal of a dagger resting against his throat. "What better way to get revenge than to take away his only son? His pride and joy?"

Atem swallowed. "Don't…"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Atem paused. "I… How about we play a game? If I win, you let me go. If you win, you can kill me."

Akefia paused, interested. "What kind of game?"

Atem smirked and looked at him over his shoulder. "I guess where you got your scar from."

Akefia's smirk matched Atem's. "Interesting." He retracted his dagger and twirled it in one hand. "So how did I get it? In a fight with the palace guards? A trap I accidentally sprang in one of the tombs I robbed?" He placed the dagger at the top of Atem's cheek and ran it down his face. The blade was on the brink of drawing blood, but the thief had a steady hand that prevented it from doing so yet. "From one of the murderers _that night_?"

Atem's smirk grew. "You gave it to yourself to make you look more intimidating." Akefia blanched. "It's too straight and even to have been from a fight, during which stage you would have been struggling. In tombs, you know how to avoid any trap you don't want to set off. And if it had been from that night, it would be smaller. Scars don't grow in size."

Akefia scowled. "So I suppose you want me to let you go now?"

"That was the deal." Atem narrowed his eyes. "And you agreed to it."

"Yes, I suppose I did." With another disappearance and reappearance, Akefia was in front of Atem, holding a sword. "But there's a reason I'm called darkness. I never do tell the whole truth." He drove the sword straight through Atem's stomach. "I'll let you go, Prince. But I'll be letting you go to the other side." Atem's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. "I'm going to enjoy seeing the anguish in your father's eyes when he sees you," Akefia snarled. "His eyes were like ice that night, paying no mind to my pain!"

Atem coughed. Blood trickled down his chin. "M-my f-father… m-my f-father has r-red eyes… l-like m-mine…" He looked up at Akefia, tears falling from his eyes. "M-my u-uncle has b-blue eyes…"

Akefia's eyes widened in surprise and he stiffened. Using the opportunity, Atem reached up and yanked the ring from around Akefia's neck. Akefia cursed as it broke free. The shadows faded and they were brought back to the real world, in the middle of the court, surrounded by the Priests, guards and the Pharaoh himself.

Akefia released the sword and as consequence, Atem fell to the floor, Akefia having been the only thing that was keeping him standing. He heard Akefia run and the guards chase after him. He heard Seth's impatient and angry voice yell for a healer. He heard his father's cry of anguish. But all he could focus on were his uncle's blue eyes.

They were like ice, but once they met Atem's gaze, the ice broke as the man watched his nephew die, knowing that he was the cause of his death. Atem held his gaze for a moment before looking up. He could see Akefia looking down at him from a ledge in the wall; he had already given the guards the slip.

He expected to see anger, and triumph. Instead, there was nothing but hollow despair. He saw his lips move and the thief mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ before jumping out of a window built into the wall.

Atem felt his eyes slide closed and didn't open them again.

* * *

 _DD: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and favourite. See you next time Killer Queens!_


End file.
